World of Eos Wiki
The Testament of Creation In The Beginning, there were Seven. Bahamut, Reina, Lumidor, The Raven, Hephaestus, Gorum, and Asmodeus ruled their corners of the Astral Plane in a shaky peace. The Firsts, Bahamut and Reina, bordered one another, and grew fond of the shared Plane. After centuries for mortal men, though a blink of the eye for the gods, the two became wed, and Reina expectant of her firstborn. ' '''Bahamut and Reina worried for their child, not wishing for their child to grow upon the battlefields of the Astral Plane. They sought out The Great Smith, Hephaestus, and begged him for aid. The Smith obliged, and went about his work in his Great Forge. It is he who first created our world; though rough and barren, made of stone and iron, it was the cornerstone of the Material Plane. Bahamut and Reina blessed and thanked the Smith, finding a new home for their child upon the world. Reina had her child, a son named Norstrus, upon Eos, and gave thanks. ' 'The Light of Lumidor's domain, however, did not reach Eos, and so Norstrus was born in darkness. The Light-Bringer took pity on the god, and gave Eos the gift of Light. With stars in the night and a sun for the day, Reina saw that her child's world was empty, and felt sorrow. With her own hands, she crafted mankind from the earth of Eos; and so made us her Children. Her love for her Children was great, and so Bahamut taught them Loyalty, Honor, and Order. ' '''The War-Maker, Gorum, saw what they had done, and taught the races Strength. The Raven, too, was piqued by the Material Plane. Her infinite wisdom saw what was to come, and so she offered Reina's Children guidance and oversight. And so, Eos became Norstrus's inheritance. He saw that man was unclean and feeble, so he gave them the sea to wash them and strengthen them. Bahamut and Reina did not sit idly as their firstborn washed the world with water. Four more children did they have, each with a gift for Eos. The second-born, their daughter Cainna, saw that man was curious, and gave them magic, the tools of the gods, to see what they would make. The Twins, Aine and Caerd, saw that Eos was bland and colorless, and so the Maiden gave them music, art, and barley, whilst the Savage gave them forests, animals, and nature. The last son, Loki, saw that the world was made, as was left with nothing more to create. Instead, he decided to get back at his siblings; he gave man Choice, so they could make their own path; and so Eos was completed. ''' '''The Demon Lord, Asmodeus, from his seat in his Nine Hells, saw what the other gods had made. He became jealous; and sought to destroy their creation. He sent his armies, his demons and Strife. Evermore, mankind would live in fear of the Harbinger's wrath and terror. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse